Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across Our Dimension
Plot One smart and inventive kid called Rocko Kenneth is a big fan of Phineas and Ferb. He knew they brake fourth-wall, but what they don't know is where the people are at. So lets say a few DVDs, an other-other-other-dimension-inator, and two creators makes Phineas and adventure. Prologue Rocko needed focus. A lot. It was hard to concentrate since he was the oldest of two brothers and sister. He usally doesn't need to to do this often to build his invention often, but he had to focus to finish his VERY important GPS. The noise was to much for him. He had to take his tools and the unfinished GPS, left his room, went downstairs, and headed to the emergency room. The incredible loud noise of the siblings doesn't normally happen, or Rocko going to that room. This only happens when his mom and dad are gone without the children. Of course, this one of those times. Rocko tried to command to shut it a few weeks ago, but no luck. Eventally he gave up. The emergecy room was really cramped, but enough to fit about nine people. I had a very strong light beacause it hardly gets used, it is painted white on the walls, and a wooden door with a copper doorknob on the left side on the enterance. Rocko opened the door, entered the emergency room, turned on the light-switch, layed down the GPS and tools carefully and closed the door to eliminate the racket from his siblings. There. He thought. Nothing is going to distract me from finishing this. In his point of view this was harder prodject than others he made. He made made some contractions harder than what Thadeaus and Thor ever made, but nothing could ever compare Phineas and Ferbs' ideas. One biggest fans you can ever see your life. Those two brothers was the reason he ever made a remote a signal that goes far as three football fields, or a basketball court that could change to a baseball field in a flip of a button, and even, the GPS. It all started three weeks ago when was in the car with his family going to Food Lion about three miles away when he thought, I know Phineas and Ferb break fourth wall. What they don't know who they exactly break fourth wall to. "I know what I'm doing soon!" Rocko accidently blurted out. Right away everyone moaned as they been through this quite a lot so far this year, or at least the first six months. Seventy-seven times to be exact. "Dude, please stop saying running gags from Phineas and Ferb?" Marco his younger brother complained. "Hey at least I don't play "Dora and The Ice Princess" when I'm nine." Rocko argued. With Marco completely embarresed stood total silence. "YES!" Rocko exclaimed. He'd just had connected the last wires into one. Well I out done myself today. Well I did finish that Portable Other-Dimension-Inator. Just as part of my plan. Now all I need is double A bateries to make this thing work. ''He thought to himself. ''TBC Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories